My Mysterious Healer
by Katherine Janise
Summary: Hermione was left for dead in the Malfoy Manor till a mysterious healer try's to save her. A year later her Healer makes an appearance and she doesn't know it. Or maybe she doesn't want to know? Sorry Ron-lovers, but we Slytherins are cunning and we get what we want.
1. Prologue

**Hello Everyone! Thank you so much for coming to read my story! First off I would like to thank sbolzz, ripgirl202, qsklue, mega700201, kk1999, kittie night, brharrypotter7, bicorn-tana, betty69blue, andromendearules, TiaMalfoy1D, .Flies, SunsStorm, Silver Winged Maiden, Sasha 2121, SaintLizzie, RedRose102, PurpleBullet, Niharika Sharma, NevillesGirl102, JellyRain, HallowRain8587, Fullofpassion09, and ADyingWorldxx for following and favoring me. It's great to see you guys following me. It's like a nudge of encouragement or a donut thrown at me (I'm a little tired sorry if this doesn't make sense). Anyway, if you have not seen my profile, I am revising My Mysterious Healer. Due to the fact that I think I'm putting Draco in a soft position and Hermione not being tough enough. I want it to have some sort of relevance to the book. So without further adew (see I can't spell) the revised version of My Mysterious Healer. BTW I'm keeping the prologue.**

**Enjoy**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER SERIES. NO MONEY IS BEING MADE OFF OF THIS.**

* * *

"I don't understand! Why? Out of all times, why should I believe you now", Hermione shouted confused at who she was talking to. Darkness crowded Hermione in the cell only allowing her to see the outline of a tall and thin figure. The person was definitely a man. It had been less than 10-no-5 minutes, Hermione didn't know time anymore, since Bellatrix's torture leaving Hermione beaten physically and emotionally.

"Because you should! OK! You just should," the stranger yelled with a confusion and anger in his voice.

"That's not a reason."

"Hermione, please. Just please," the voice turned around and looked to the ground with sadness in his voice he continued," I know that you don't trust me at all. You have every right not to, but we have to get out of here before he comes back. I just don't want you to be here. You'll die as soon as he gets here."

"How do you know my name?"

"Gr-Hermione I know a lot of things about you."

"Stalker", Hermione muttered.

"I heard that"

"I can't leave. I have my friends here."

"The Golden Trio. How could I forget."

"I have a mission and I intend to finish it," Hermione says, as soon as she finished her sentence she doubled over in pain falling, what seemed to be, face first into the ground. Faster than any human possible the stranger reached out and grabbed her close.

"Look at me. Hurry we don't have enough time," the stranger said pointing her face towards him," Are you coming or not?"

Hermione shook her head no trying not to lose consciousness.

"I thought so," the stranger said almost, smiling," At least let me heal you."  
With the flick of his wand all the pain Hermione once experienced disappeared.

"Thank you", Hermione said relieved of all the pain from earlier.

"No problem. Good luck love. We will meet again," the stranger said as he gently put Hermione on the ground and kissed her on the lips," Je t'aime ma douce."

And with that he left and Hermione returned to the darkness.


	2. Diagon Alley

**Hey guys! Sorry I'm taking so long to update. I'm on a trip so this is a filler. Umm, school will start soon. Ya! That means more time to update (I'm so weird)! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Updated version. **

* * *

1 Year Later

Ginny and Hermione were having a grand time at Diagon Alley. It was a hot blistering day, two weeks before school started again.

"Its really hot today," Ginny said, as she wiped off the sweat from her forehead, using her sleeve.

"I know. Why don't we just get some ice cream?" Hermione gestured to the ice cream shop a few stops down. Nodding her head in agreement, Ginny walked down the alley with Hermione following.

"So, how are things going with Ron?"

"Absolutely nothing honestly."

"What do you mean? I thought you guys have been together since the war."

"Ginny, aren't you his sister? Shouldn't you know this?"

"Hermione, a guy rarely let's his sister into his love life."

"Ya, but I thought he would have at least mentioned something about us."

"Why would you care?" Ginny stopped in front of Hermione blocking her way.

"I don't"

"Wait a second, does this mean? No-"

"Never mind, I-"

"You don't know." It wasn't a question but a simple statement, one that had Hermione captured and gave her no choice but to nod. "Why-"

"He hasn't asked me yet."

"Hasn't asked you?"

"He hasn't asked me."

"But don't you guys hang out? You know- passionate snogs in the corner or in the bedroom?"

"No, nothing. In fact he hasn't said anything about the kiss . It's been a year, Ginny, maybe I should give up."

"What? No! Why don't you just ask him? You know, take initiative?"

"Thats's the thing, Ginny. I feel like I've taken too much initiative. I was the one who always owled first, called first, said hi first. I just feel like if he likes me he'll come to me this time." Ginny nodded and stepped away from Hermione, both silent, they continued to walk to the ice cream parlor.

Walking into the ice cream parlor was always a treat for Hermione. The store smelled different everyday, from chocolate frogs to mint chocolate chip. Today, the shop smelled like the relaxing scent of vanilla.  
"What do you want?" Ginny asked.

"Mmmm. I'm thinking chocolate sundae. You?"

"Mint chocolate chip."

"What would you like to order girls?" Sae, the witch who owned the parlor, was one hundred-one years old. Though with her old age she still looked good. Her hair tied into a bun showed streaks of white . Her face showed no signs of wrinkles. With her tall, tanned complexion, and a body dressed in a simple blue witch coat, no one could have possibly guessed how old she was without her telling them.

"Mint chocolate chip and a chocolate sundae, please," Hermione said as she took out her pouch from her shorts.

"No charge."

"But-"

"I can't thank you girls enough for ending the war."

"At-"

"No" Sae handed them their desserts that made themselves. "Just take it. Have a nice day."

Both girls left the store without a word, both too busy with their desserts to talk.

"So, I assume you got your Hogwarts letter." Ginny said after a long silence. They both had finished their desserts and had resulted to sitting down on a bench to watch people pass by.

"Yup." Hermione said excitingly. "Guess what else I got?"

"What?" Ginny couldn't help but be enthusiastic.

"Guess!" Hermione shouted, creating attention to herself.

"Shh. Geez woman."

Hermione lowered her voice. "Guess."

"New hot teacher in school?"

"No."

"You're in charge of cleaning Hogwarts?"

"Even better."

"Well spit it out woman!" Ginny hit Hermione lightly.

"I'm the new Head Girl." Hermione said excitingly, almost bursting out of her seat. Ginny burst out laughing. "What?"

"Hermione, everyone knew that you would be Head Girl one day. It was a known fact since one word came out of your mouth." Ginny wiped the tears off her face and looked at her watch. "Bloody hell Hermione! It's already 2! We've gotta get shopping before the stores close down!"

"What do you need to get?" Hermione said as she jumped out of the chair and looked through her purple, two-pocket purse.

"A lot of things. Let's just split up and talk later. Kay?"

"Ok. See ya!" Hermione walked away from Ginny and into Flourish and Botts, totally unaware of a figure standing and watching her.

* * *

**Thanks. **


	3. Dreams

**Hey guys! So I've been trying to work on my other story and then I start working on something else and then it leads me to reading dramione, and I realized. I've read all of the dramione! Or, at least of what I've been looking for. If you know of any good dramione stories, PM me! I want to read! Anyway, without further a do... My Mysterious Healer! Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter nor its characters. I do however own the plot of things are going to get down.**

* * *

"Stupid little mudblood. I'm going to ask you one last time. Where. Did. You. Get. The. Sword."

"Please, stop. It's just a copy! It's just a copy!" Screamed Hermione. She was stuck in the Malfoy Manor again, crowed by Bellatrix's overwhelming presence and being tortured to the brink of insanity.

_My name is Hermione Granger. I-_

"Liar! Crucio!"

Hermione couldn't scream. She couldn't listen. All she could do was writher in agony from Bellatrix's, and then, the pain stopped.

She was in his arms again. He was holding her and talking in a language that Hermione couldn't decipher. His body was warm and Hermione couldn't help but feel safe around him.

'We seem to fit,' Hermione thought.

She nestled into him, feeling safe and secure, something she had never felt before.

"Thank you," she murmured.

"J'taime, ma douce." The stranger murmured back. His voice was beautiful. It sounded like a piano playing the most beautiful music in the world, music that could make any person cry. Hermione couldn't get over it. "Je 'taime."

h.H.h.

Hermione woke up peaceful and relaxed. For the last year in her dreams, Hermione was visited by Bellatrix and somehow ended up in her healer's arms every night. It always kept Hermione guessing who her healer was. The times she visited in dreams, she had always tried to figure him out, to no prevail.

"Him again?" Ginny asked, sitting up from her bed. She looked as if she had just awoken from sleep for her eyes were half open. They shared a room in the Burrow together. It's drab walls were replaced immediately by bright purple curtains and personalized red and gold bedsheets. If it were up to Hermione she would have replaced the beds with bookshelves overfilled with books of shapes, sizes, genres and languages.

"Have you found anything yet?" Ginny asked, propping herself onto her elbow.

"All I know is his words," Hermione said, propping herself on her elbow, rubbing the sleep out of them. "Je t'aime, ma douce. Meaning, I love you, my sweet."

"He must really love you."

"I just wish I could figure out who it was."

* * *

**I know it's sooooooooooo short. But I said I would update tonight and now I'm totally regretting it. I'M SOOOOOOO TIRED! AND IT'S ONLY 8! I'm going to sleep.**

**Thank you all for reading and goodnight!**


	4. 9 34

**OMG! I can't believe that I have 40 followers! That. Is. AMAZING! BREATHTAKING! FAINT WORTHY! I HAD TO DO A DOUBLE-TAKE! Thank you all to the followers and favorites who take time out of their days to read my chapters. Thank you to my reviewers who give me happy thoughts. Thank you to Fanfiction who gives me a place to rant and daydream!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Hermione stood on the platform 9 3/4, alone, at precisely at 4 o'clock. She stood on the platform, marveling over the huge train in front of her. With her luggage in two hands and her new Head badge standing out against her dark Hogwarts robe, she made her way to the loading area.

She passed be First years chasing siblings with their new wands, Second years trying to weed their way through the crowd, students loading their luggage into the compartments, but the thing that stopped her was the overwhelming amount of parents saying goodbye to their children.

_Don't cry. Don't cry._

Stopping the tears in her eyes, Hermione continued to walk towards the luggage compartment.

Cries echoed around the platform.

"Goodbye!"

"Be good!"

"I love you!"

"Say goodbye to your father now."

Hermione missed her parents. After the war, she had contacted the Ministry to get permission to apparate to Australia and restore her parents minds. Unfortunately, because she had Obliviated illegally, her request was going to take a while. Plus with the war going on, obliviations were the least of their worries. Although Hermione was upset that she had to wait, she understood at the same time. It wasn't safe for her parents, or at least not yet. Voldemort may have been gone, but there was the matter of Death Eaters being rounded up and being sentenced to Azkaban. No Death Eater, except for a few exceptions, was not put in Azkaban. The Ministry just assumed that if they fought in the first and second war they were guilty.

Realizing that she was standing in front of the luggage compartment for a while, Hermione quickly loaded her luggage and made her way to the Head compartment.

h.H.h

_ Congratulations!_

_Hermione Granger, upon close examination of your time at Hogwarts, the faculty and I have deemed you worthy to be this years Head Girl. Please be aware, this is no easy task. You will be a model of how everyone is supposed to behave. You must keep your grades an outstanding or higher and most of all you must not get into trouble._

_If you decide to except simply send a reply, no later than July 24._

_Congratulations on your new position._

_Minerva McGonagoll _

_Head Mistress_

* * *

_**Bear with me folks I want the boring stuff over as much as you do.**_


	5. The new Head Boy

**I'm grounded. But I'm sneaking this in. Enjoy!**

* * *

At first, Harry was supposed to be Head Boy, but since he's declined it was a total mystery who would be working with her.

_Please be Ron. Please be Ron._

Of course it could never be Ron. He would have told her, or at least Harry. Hermione could only wish that it was Ron.

"Hermione?!" Draco Malfoy stood in the doorway of the Heads compartment, surprise written on his face. He had grown a lot. His white hair somehow got whiter. He got taller and filled out more. His eyes seemed to flicker violet in the light.

"What-" Faster than a blink of an eye, Hermione had her wand out and pointed Draco's heart.

"What are you doing her?" Questioned Hermione. "Why aren't you rotting in Azkaban?" "Hermione," Draco said quietly,"Calm down."

"No, Malfoy."

"You're making a big mistake. I had nothing to do with the war."

"Bullshit! Total Crap!"

"Well, maybe I did have something to do with the war."

"Get out. You don't belong here, and even if you did this is the Head's compartment." "This," he gestures to the Head badge, bright against dark Hogwarts robe," is where you're wrong."

"No. Way. In. Hell." Dropping her wand, Hermione couldn't help but stare at Draco.

"Yes, Hermione. I believe you owe me an apology." He sat down, carefully avoiding Crookshanks, who was taking up almost all of the seat.

Defeated, Hermione plopped down on the seat, as far as she could get from Draco.

"Why? How? I don't understand."

"We can start the story with a sorry."

"Sorry," Hermione said, not really meaning it. "Good enough."

He moved Crookshanks and laid down.

"What are you doing?"

"Granger, I've been hiding out in America for six months. I'm tired, let me sleep."

"Bu-," snores came from Draco's mouth. "Fine."

And with that Hermione stomped out of the compartment.


End file.
